Deside or Die?
by The Future Is Bright
Summary: Ethan and Sarah has been friends for a long time. Sarah doesn't let her feeling out however. Ethan ,thinking its rejection, moves on. After Sarah finds out WHO he moves on with, will Ethan deside correctly or die, because the new girl isn't who she seems like... New chapter! OC's closed! BUT I need ideas...GOING THROUGH WRITER BLOCK!
1. Sarah, the girl of my dreams?

The new girl in town

Ethan looked on his computer. Searching up Sarah on Face. She had deleted her account due to her problems about photos… Ethan gazed at the blank screen saying, no person found. He sighed as he shut down the computer and laid on his bed. He skittled through the hunger games trying to get his mind of things, he couldn't.

Even though he just saw Sarah yesterday because of the siren, Ethan couldn't stop thinking. Sarah also just left from her babysitting gig her anyway. Ethan stripped his shirt off and replaced it with a clean white tee to go to sleep.

Whoosh. The wind blew through the window. He could have sworn it was closed. Ethan closed the window and shrugged his shoulders. I forgot to close it, he thought in his brain. Yet another side of him said the opposite. I sworn I closed it! It repeated endlessly in his brain. He turned around and hear a faint thump. He spun around looking at the window. He arched forward and pulled the curtains away to see…. A branch swaying from side to side because of the wind.

Ethan chuckled to himself as he finally went to sleep. Tomorrow he would see Sarah.

The new girl in town

Ethan looked at his ceral. Well, it wasn't cereal without the ceral. "Jane! You got the last bit!" Ethan said a corner of his mouth curling with angerness. Jane stepped in front of him her mouth full of food. "I got up first." She said before leaving. Ethan ran his fingers through his hair. He was late and there wasn't any time for making some eggs.

Ethan entered and Benny jumped in front. "I got the new video game the….." Benny blabbled off and Ethan looked at him. "Where is Sarah?" Ethan said scanning. "I dunno…" Benny said. A bell dinged and Benny and Ethan went running to Chemistry. "Subsitute," Benny muttered as he slid in his seat, Ethan smilled and sat in the seat next to Benny.

"Welcome class," the droned voice os the substitute was deep and bored. "We have a new student. Come on in!" For a bit the droned voice was pitchy as if he was exicited about this student….

"Oh my…" Benny started.

"God!" Ethan ended his mouth reaching the floor.

**So you want to join my babysitter's a vampire? Well fill this out and one of them will be the mystery girl!**

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Social life: (Friends and romance!)

Powers: (Vampire, fledgeling, spellmaster, seer...)

**JOIN MEH FOURM TOO!**


	2. New girl, New crush

_**The new girl**_

SARAH'S POV

"Mhm…" Erica said hungerly eyeing a plump kid with a fat neck. "You disgust me!" I said rolling my eyes as the plump kid walked by Erica's piercing eyes. "Hey! A vamp's got to eat! But you wouldn't know…" Erica said her voice trailing off. "Excuse me, but I didn't chose to be a blood-thirsty walking vampire!" I said crossing my arms with a show of disgust.

"Well at least try and fit in!" Erica said filing her nails and walking in the bathroom, with me following behind. "Sure, I'll fit in. By eating innocent people!" I sarcastically said. "Exactly! I knew you would get it…" Erica snickered gently tapping her lips with gloss.

I rolled my eyes and then lay on the wall. A whistling noise came out of nowhere. "Wait I thought we were alone!" I said worrying like crazy. "Don't worry. If they heard what we said, we could have a little snack…" Erica said licking her lips. "Stop joking around, this is serious!" I said listening for the whistling noise. A stall door whacked open. "Epps!" Erica shrieked hanging on to me. "Please be another vampire.. Please be another vampire…." I said repeatedly.

"Yo what up?" A familiar voice said as it stepped out and scanned itself in the mirror. "Rory?" Erica screeched. "Yup." Rory said whistling another tune. "Why are you in the GIRL'S bathroom?" I asked him hands on my hips. "It smells better. And the soap is Jasmine scented!" He said in a girly style. "Great fangs! Get out of here!" Erica said her eyes flickering madly. "Gee, a guy visits the girl bathroom for the FIFTH time and suddenly he is yelled at?" Rory mutters. "Fifth?!" Erica and I scream in unison.

"Yea and Erica about that pimple problem, you should tots see a doctor!" Rory said, his head sticking out the door. He quickly shut the door as he heard Erica's earsplitting scream.

The new girl

SARAH'S POV

"You know what, I am officially NEVER going to talk to that RORY again!" Erica squealed as they grabbed their plates in the cafeteria. "Not like you would either way…" I snickered. Erica rolled her eyes playfully and glanced down at her plate. I followed her eyes and stared at what she was looking at. It was…Salad.

We had Salad for lunch.

Salad.

Seriously?

"Salad?" I shrieked. "Oh no… If I don't get a bit of blood I'm going to attack someone.." I say my eyes glowing yellow. "Well, have fun with that…"" Erica noted throwing away the salad. "I'm so out of here. If you want to find me, I'll be out having a little….snack…" She finished. A blur of her appeared in her place as she zoomed out of the cafeteria and went outside.

She was gone in less than a second. Well, I should expect that since vampires are faster than any human on this planet, times four. A noise bounced of the walls. When I found out what it was, my face was drained from its color. It was my stomach.

Ethan all of a sudden walked in. Benny followed short behind. Benny seemed like he was in a trance. I smirked at his love-stricken face. "Hey Sarah. Can I ask you something? Do you-" Ethan said sheepishly. I was shaken. "Oh no!" I mumbled, before running out of the cafeteria.

No, no, no!

This can't be happening!

**The New Girl: Next setting**

ETHAN'S POV

"Introducing Rebecca Cameron!" The teacher said. Out of the doors came the most magnificent girl ever. She had straight shiny brown hair that had waves on the tips. They bounced wherever she walked and her eyes were a glorious turquoise color. She was tall a skinny and had a hourglass figure.

"Dibs!" Benny called out to me. All the boys eyes were on her and the girls eye's flickered around gathering the latest gossip. "Well alright now I will need one volunteer to show Rebecca around." The sub said grabbing Rebecca and placing her in front of him.

A wave of hands appeared out of nowhere. "Me!" "No me!" "She likes me!" "No she doesn't!" "You can obviously tell that I should show her around!" "In your dreams!"

I raised my hand a bit and Benny was shouting remarks to the other students. "Alright! Since you guys can't be civilized about this then I will chose a girl!" The sub said crossing his arms. "How about…." The sub continued his eyes scanning the room. "You." He dragged a finger to a girl with brown curls. "Me?" She asked unaware of what just happened. "Yes you. Um… Luci I think!" The sub said.

He directed Rebecca over to Luci. "Alright, now let's get on with today's lesson…" The sub's voices droned out while the boys muttered a small, come one or give us a chance! I heard nothing else and my eyes moved to Luci's location. She was taking down some notes with Rebecca. Rebecca looked up and caught my eyes for a bit.

She smiled a bit and winked. Then Rebecca continued taking notes. Benny, aware of what just happened, tapped on my shoulder. "I called dibs!" He whispered his voice harsh. "All is fair in love and war," I added quietly. Benny shot daggers at me and I chuckled.

**The New Girl: Next Setting**

Ethan's POV

"I cannot believe she thought of looking at you, when I am sitting near you!" Benny babbled. "Hey, I'm cute too!" I say with a wide grin. "Sureeeee you areee…" Benny said as he rolled his eyes. "What's with the E's?" I said still smiling. "I don't know, maybe-" Benny was interrupted.

A girl smacked into Benny.

BENNY'S POV

That hurt a lot….. "I'm sorry." She said her eyes never glancing up. "That's alright.. Luci?" I said remembering she was chosen to show Rebecca around. Luci kept on glancing at Ethan. SERIOUSLY? WHAT IS UP WITH GIRL'S AND ETHAN? She finaly looked up. Her eyes were a cute emerald color and her smile was even cuter.

"And your Benny, well I got to go…" She said as she walked towards Rebecca. Rebecca's eyes were on Ethan and he almost tripped into me. "Hey, I don't have to get hurt twice!

ETHAN'S POV

While I was looking at Rebecca, I realized something that would defiantly affect my decision. Her name just popped in my head. _Sarah. _I had to ask her if she liked me. If not then I'm sure Rebecca would go out on a date with me.

I thought of Rebecca again. Just thinking about her smile made me trip into Benny. "Hey I don't have to get hurt twice!" He mumbled. I smirked a said a quick sorry. I helped him up.

**The New Girl: Next setting**

Ethan's POV

"Wow, two chicks in a day, sweet!" Rory exclaimed as we told him what just happened. "Awesome right!" Benny exclaimed will fist bumping. Benny started sniffing Rory. "Why do you smell like….Jasmine?" He asked.

"I think it's smells good," Rory said pouting and crossing his arms. "Hey, I'm going to tell Sarah something ok?" I say walking towards the lunch room. "Woah! Erica is pretty mad at me, I'm out!" Rory said before running outside in a blink of an eye.

I reached Sarah and I gulped. I don't know what I hope she says. I like Rebecca AND Sarah. It took a lot of courage but I stepped right in front of Sarah and said, "Hey Sarah. Can I ask you something? Do you-" Before I could finish she ran out saying, "Oh no!"

Only one thing could explain this….

Instant rejection.


	3. The Kiss I'll never forget

_**The new girl**_

Erica's POV

"HELP!" The kid I was chasing yelled at the top of his lungs. He suddenly jumped into a garden with really, really tall bushes. It was the abandoned house. I scowered through each one and tried to sniff the boy out with my nose.

"Come out wherever you are! You can't run, but you can hide!" I said licking my lips desperately. "Don't you mean you can run, but you can't hide?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and muttered, "No why-_- Oh it's you."

Rory smirked and smiled showing of his teeth. "The dentist thought they were oddly shaped. So I bit him for it." He said. "You bit someone just because they thought that it was unual that you had VAMPIRE teeth?" I proclaimed.

"Well, he should have been nicer!" Rory pouted. I crossed my arms, but inside I could help but go of like an alarm. "Your too cute." I heard myself say.

Wait….

What?

` How?

With him?

No, no, no!

Rory looked at me funny. "I didn't mean it like that!" I quickly snapped. "Just get away from me!" I squealed as I dashed away to the White Chapel centenary. "Wait Erica!" I last heard Rory said.

"Oh no!" I muttered to myself.

_**The new girl: Next Scene**_

Rory POV:

"She likes me! She likes me! She likes meeeeee!" I sang out in the hallway. "Who likes WHO?" Benny stopped walking and looked at me with a smirk planted on his face.

"Erica!" I sang. Benny was shaken. "Erica? You sure?" He said. Benny seemed a little worried or confused. I started thinking the impossible. _Benny and Erica?_ I thought. "Yea," I responded. "She said I'm cuuuteee!" I said the u and e in cute rolling of like a stick of butter! "Oh.." Benny said. He seemed kind of… Sad?

Benny stared at me as if I was his worst enemy. "Well you to be happy together!" He huffed before thunder storming down the hallway. I should really watch my back, Benny was a wizard and you should never play with one.

I bumped into my locker and throw my head back. _Did I do something wrong? _

_**The new girl: Next setting**_

Benny's POV:

I left Ethan alone and walked away. I thought about Luci. _ Luci, her name makes my heart jump! Ew! I sound girlish!_ _  
_

I walked down the hallway getting closer to Luci little by little. "She likes me," rang in my ears.

"Who likes WHO?" I stopped walking and looked at Rory with a smirk planted on my face.

"Erica!" Rory sang. I was shaken. "Erica? You sure?" I said. I was worrying. My hands were trembleing and beads of sweat dripped down my face. "Yea," He responded. "She said I'm cuuuteee!" Rory bragged. I trembled inside and I stared at him. "Oh..." I said.

I stared at him my teeth clenched. "Well you to be happy together!" I huffed before thunder storming down the hallway.

Rory throw his head back and laughed. _He's mocking me… _

_**The new girl: Next setting**_

Sarah's POV

I feel so bad. I left Ethan standing there, but I'll talk to him later…. I walked through the hallway and Erica stepped next to me. "You cannot belive what happened to me today!" Erica muttered as she crossed her arms and twitched her nose.

I couldn't help but laugh at her face! She looked like a kindergartener. "It's now funny!" She pouted. I smirked and walked to my locker.

"Hey! I got a flyer in my locker!" I said looking at it. It was the Halloween dance! This year's theme was vampires due to the new showing of Dusk five months ago. I smiled at it. I knew just who to ask.

"Hm….I dunno who I will go with. I hope its someone cute!" Erica said the corner of her mouth curving upward. I smirked. "I'll just go with Ethan and Benny. I'm not im the mood for asking out a guy anyway. I hope Ethan isn't mad because I ditched him. I had reasons!

I closed my locker and started walking.

My face turned green, I hang limplessly in Erica's arm. Erica holded me and her mouth was in an O shape.

Ethan was…..

Kissing another girl.


	4. A little Deal

_**ALERT!: SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE T RATED! READ AT OWN RISK! Next chapter will be K rated!**_

_**The new girl**_

I couldn't believe Sarah just did that! I knew she might reject me, but not in this way. I scampered up as I saw Rebcca. Well, at least I have her… I walked up to her and saw she was chatting with Luci. I interrupted and glanced at Rebecca. "Hey can I ask you something?" I say pulling her away.

She batted her eyes as if she knew what I was going to say. I smiled knowing that she won't reject me unlike another person I know…

_Sarah. No! Stop thinking about her! She doesn't like you!_

_Maybe she does, maybe she had another reason…_

_She hates me. She will never date a geek_

_She understands you more than anyone else_

_No she doesn't! Now GET OUT!_

The stupid voice left my brain and I was relieved. But I started thinking about what it was saying. I twitched my nose and I realized I left Rebecca there. She looked at me curiously with her head tilted to the side and her eyes big. She looked really cute. _Not as cute as Sarah.. _It's back.

I glanced at Rebecca and gulped. I couldn't handle another rejection. I finally opened my mouth. She put a delicate finger on my lips and smiled. "Of course I will go out with you." She said with the award winning smile that made my legs wobble.

I didn't see what was coming next. Rebecca planted a kiss on my check and smiled. "See you later?" I was trying my best to stand up. "Yea…Sure? What eves?" I mumbled. "Goodbye!" She said before leaving with Luci to the Science Lab. I would have fallen if it wasn't for the locker behind me.

I picked myself up and walked to next period.

The New Girl

Ethan's POV

Class took forever, but I was the first one out. I looked around trying to find the eyes that I will always remember.

_ Sarah's eyes?  
No! I think…_

_ Sarah then._

_ Its Rebecca not Sarah!_

_ That's what you think…_

_ I am you!_

_ Whateves…_

_ Sometimes I could be very annoying._

_ Agreed._

I snapped out of it and walked to my locker. I couldn't wait for the date. I started thinking about my thoughts. Where were they coming from. I don't know which side I was on. One of them is my heart and the other was my brain. They only problem…. I don't know which one is which.

I mean, I like Rebecca and all and Sarah is….. Sarah is complicated.

_She is another part of your heart._

Where the heck did that voice come? I shrugged my shoulders and opened my locker. Inside was a flyer. Halloween dance! I knew just who to ask.

I shut the locker and saw that Rebecca was coming towards me. "Hey Rebbecca! Would you go to the dance for a second date?" I said with a nervous smile. "Of course!" Rebecca responded.

The New Girl: Next setting

Third Point of View

Rebecca lurched at Ethan and hugged him. Ethan twirled her hair and out of curiosity sniffed it. It smelled like roses. Rebecca gently slid out of Ethan's grasp and Ethan stared at her eyes as if they were Earth's most precious jewels.

They both started kissing.

It was the best kiss ever in Ethan's opinion. But what he didn't know was that she kept her eyes opened.

The whole time.

The New Girl

Erica's POV

"I don't have feelings for him Erica!" Sarah muttered as she stood up from her seat.

I lead her outside so that she wouldn't blow off in front of everyone. We were sitting under the sign that says White Chapel. It was inscribed very carefully and has gotten dirt on it over the past years it's been up.

"That's your opinion." I snickered. "It's the truth! I'm very okay if he is kissing another girl!" Sarah announced flinging her arms in the air. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… Tisk tisk tisk! You just don't get love do you?" I asked an eyebrow raised.

Sarah's fangs dropped as she speeded over to me. She hissed at me. She actually hissed at me. She must be really love sick.

Well I wasn't going to show mercy I stood up and my fangs dropped to as I pushed Sarah across the lawn. She landed on a tree. In a second she stood up and hissed. "I don't like Ethan!" She said dashing forward. While she was running, I was in her way and I toppled over trying not to get in her way.

"You are going to get it!" I said my fangs jumping back to their place. I decided not to follow. She must chose by herself, even though I know what it will be.

I walked into the school fluffing my hair, I wanted to find the perfect date to the Halloween dance. Benny grumbled as he walked past me. "Stupid Rory…" He said as he shoved me. "Watch were you're going!" I say hissing at him.

Benny turned around his eyes glowing. He looked at me with his arms out as if he would attack me with a spell. I stepped back and whimpered. I looked in his eyes and bit my lip. "Just forget it!" He said lowering his arms, and his eyes seemed to be pleading. He whisked around and walked back to class.

What is up with Benny?

Wait, why should I care?

Oh well…. I walked to my locker as I grabbed my books. A paper slid on the floor and I picked it up. It was a note from a secret admirer.

"Oh ah!" I said my eyes scanning for any suspects. "Dear Erica, Go out with me to the dance? Love…." I choked as I read the name. "Rory? Oh no! He is still on from that thing in the morning? Darn it!" I cursed under her breath.

I turned around to be face to face with Rory. He had roses in his hands. "So what is your answer?" He asked. I grabbed the flowers and threw them. I stepped forward about to slap him.

By accident I tripped on my shoe lace and landed on top of Rory. His and my lips collided and he wrapped his arms around me. For a second I actually enjoyed it….. Wait no I didn't!

I hate Rory! I totataly hate him! "So I guess that's a yes?" Rory asked as he got up. He put out his hand and I rejected it getting up on my own. "Look, I'll make you a deal if you won't talk about this kiss!" I said.

"What?" Rory asked crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"Stop bothering me and don't talk about the kiss…" I muttered.

"If?" Rory asked.

This boy had total control. I hated it. I hated him. He was so going to get it…

"If…. If I go to the dance with you." I managed to get out.

"No! I want something else!" Rory said as he pouted.

He looked so cute!

Good thing I didn't say that out loud.

And I didn't mean it!

I meant it like a brother way.

"What else?!" I was starting to get annoyed by this kid.

"And another kiss…" Rory said leaning in. I placed a hand on his mouth and smirked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Okay then… What if I say NO?" Rory asked his eyebrow raised.

This boy was ruining my life. My fangs dropped and I hissed at him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so he was eye level with me. I hoped he learned his lesson…

"Hey I'm a vamp too!" He said hissing back, his fangs dropped and his eyes glowed with that mischievous look.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't hurt me… I'm a girl.." I pouted as I sucked my teeth in and let him down. I looked at him with big eyes and my hands on my lap. "Pwease?" I murmured.

"Fine!" Rory said. "Just one kiss?" He said.

I hesitated for a moment and gave him a kiss on the check. "There you happy?" I rolled my eyes. Rory nodded love struck as he walked away. "One more thing….." Rory asked.

I balled up my fists. "What?" I said. It better not be another kiss…

"Say that you like me.." He mumbled.

"I like you…" I said quietly.

"I can't hear you…" He said.

"I like you!" I said louder.

"Well, I like you too!" He said before leaving.

I smirked, I just hope that kid won't mention the kiss or that I "like" him. I snapped my locker closed and I was face to face with Benny. His face was grim and his arms were cross. "So now you like Rory. I should have known." Benny said as he snarled at me and turned around.

I can't belive Benny said that! Does he like me?

I shivered at the thought. I know how I feel about him. But now that I think about it…. I don't know…

I face palmed my head. _How could I have been so stupid!_

**Howdy Ya'll!**

**Hope you like the story so far!**

**Please help me get more ideas.**

**Oh and from now on I'm doing a little contest that every chapter I write**

**I will do a little shout out or dedicate it to the best review! **

**To enter write a review why you like this chapter!**

**THANKS to all my fans that are halping me!**

**XOXOXO**

**~Kitkat**


	5. Authors Note

_**Authors note:**_

I'm sorry I havn't been uploading but I have a lot of things on my mind and I kind of got what I should do for the next chapter, but I need help…

Oh and the shout out goes to…

**Their reply: **

**My reply:**

_Thanks for being there even when I wasn't there…. You were my number 1 fan and I just want to say…..Thanks._

_~KitKat_

Well all I want to say that every day I work a little on the chapter. Last week I lost the chapter so I am redoing it. I might finish the story by next week… Thanks ya'll!


End file.
